1. Related Field
The present invention generally relates to product discount solutions. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems, apparatuses and methods related to offering and redeeming product discounts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Offering and redeeming product discounts, such as coupons, is commonly practiced in many markets and economies throughout the world. While a single transaction involving a product discount may be or seem somewhat inconsequential, a large number of such transactions can lead to significant economic benefits such as an increase in market competition, enhanced economic efficiency, and greater consumer purchasing power and financial flexibility. Unfortunately, currently available solutions for offering and redeeming product discounts have significant limitations.
For instance, current solutions can be very inefficient in terms of the costs associated with designing and distributing product discounts and the number of discounts actually redeemed by consumers. In addition, popular discount distribution strategies are often quite costly because they typically call for a high-volume distribution approach. One reason for this stems from an inability to better focus distribution resources on appropriate venues, geographic locations, and consumers.
Further, currently available solutions often require consumers to perform tedious tasks in order to redeem a product discount. These tasks include finding desirable coupons, cutting them from newspapers, magazines, or computer printouts, searching store isles to match each coupon to the appropriate product, and having to be mindful of coupon expiration dates. These and other limitations prohibit individuals, companies, and other organization from obtaining a more significant portion of the economic benefits that can come from more efficient and effective product discount solutions.